


Late Nights

by novagray



Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novagray/pseuds/novagray
Summary: When Aleks got drunk, he would always text James. Stupid jokes, asking for a ride home, sexual advances and love confessions. And no matter how many times James swore to himself he was just going to ignore the messages, he always ended up with Aleks in his bed on those late nights.





	Late Nights

"Can you come get me? Creepy AF here."

"James, please!! Comesndgettttt meeee."

"Yours notfunny. Please. I love you. Pickmeuppp."

With each message tone, James sighed. He wondered how much longer he could last ignoring Aleks and wondered why he even bothered trying. See, the thing was they loved each other desperately and they knew it. Everyone around them knew it. But Aleks and James were terrified that if they got together and something went wrong, Cow Chop would suffer and they had both worked so hard for something like that to happen. Maybe one day when Cow Chop wasn't so fragile they could be together. Or maybe one day they would just decide being together was more important than whatever bad outcome may arise. For now though, they deal with not being together in their own ways. Maybe James' anger is a bit easier to be triggered and maybe Aleks is quicker to just shut down. Neither comment on how James hides away and Aleks drinks until he can't even stand. 

When Aleks gets drunk like that though, that's when he can't leave James alone. He's not thinking about their channel or their friends, he's thinking about himself and how it physically hurts not being with James. It makes his chest tighten and his eyes burn if he really thinks about it. So he would text James endlessly until the older boy finally caves and comes to pick his drunk ass up. Never once had he even tried to take Aleks back to Aleks' apartment though. James always took Aleks back to his home. A mess of drunken kisses, struggling to get clothes off of each other and Aleks' moans filling up the house as James would slam into him with such need. They'd pass out in each other's arms only for Aleks to be gone. Score James woke up the next morning. Aleks had to. What James didn't know was that Aleks would kiss his head every time that he left and whisper how much he loved the other. How someday they'd be together, Aleks promised. What James did know however is Aleks would leave a little note, a simple 'love you <3' on James' nightstand. If anyone opened up the drawer to the nightstand, they'd see quite the collection of all the notes Aleks had ever left. 

James was just about to finally answer Aleks' text when his phone began to ring. It was past 2am and really, he shouldn't even be dealing with this. Seeing Aleks' name come across his screen, he answered. 

"Aleksandr, it is a fucking Tuesday. Seriously? You're this fucking trashed on a Tuesday." James said, trying to sound like he couldn't believe it. Aleks drunk on a weekday though just meant he couldn't get James out of his mind. They both knew that but never acknowledged it. 

"Lemme in. Please, baby. Fucking had to get an uber. Didn't wanna wake up Ein so I'm not knocking." Aleks slurred before hanging up and waiting, arms wrapped around himself as he waited for the older boy to let him inside. As soon as James opened up the door, he was greeted to the sight of the blond boy with bloodshot eyes and a sad smile on his face. 

"I fucking missed you so bad."

James didn't have a chance to comment on how Aleks just saw him hours ago at the warehouse since the other places a sloppy kiss to his lips. Even though it fucking killed them both that things had to be like this, James lived for the nights Aleks was at his house and they could be together. Moving their lips together, James tried to lead Aleks up to his bedroom, there was less chance of the drunk blond hurting himself if James could just get him sprawled out on the bed. It took a few times and maybe Aleks tripped up a couple stairs and whacked his head off the wall but they had made it up to James' room. Their hands couldn't leave one another, gripping and grabbing, taking what they both wanted. Clothes were scattered all over the floor as Aleks fell back onto James' bed, pulling the other down with him. 

Aleks arched up against James as their tongues worked in what felt like slow motion against one another. He grabbed at the man's shoulder blades, whimpering desperately into the kiss as he felt James' hard cock pressed against his thigh. Shifting just slightly so their kiss wouldn't break, Aleks worked his hips up so their cocks could slide together, causing both men to groan into the other's mouth. When James finally pulled away, Aleks took his opportunity and flipped them so James was on his back and Aleks was between his legs. Though still being drunk, it wasn't nearly as graceful as Aleks had planned for it to be. It didn't matter though, within seconds he took James length into his mouth and began to bob his head expertly in the man's lap. With the alcohol in his body, Aleks just simply didn't care. It was messy, it was clumsy but he sucked as hard as he could while he looked up to James with hollowed cheeks and watery eyes. This caused the older one to groan, long fingers finding Aleks' hair and slipping through the blond strands to get a gentle grip. 

When James felt close, he pushed Aleks away. The younger man stumbled back a little, wiping at his mouth a trail of saliva that had stubbornly stayed. Aleks let out a squeak as he was man handled by James, the older man moving Aleks to be on all fours on the bed. His toes curled in anticipation as he looked over his shoulder to see James behind him. Deep brown eyes looked back at him before kissing the small of his back, causing goosebumps to rise on the pale skin. When he felt large hands gripping his ass and spreading him apart, Aleks gasped. When he felt the warm and wet tongue working against his opening, Aleks whined in pleasure. His head hung as his hands gripped the gray bedsheets below him. Aleks was panting as he focused on James and what the other was doing to him, everything else around them just disappearing. James worked his tongue against Aleks, a mix between a flat tongue against his opening to poking inside just to hear that little high pitch whine from Aleks every time he did. Aleks' cock was leaking at this point but he refused to touch himself, just grip the bed sheets more tightly. And by the time James was finished, Aleks' entire body was wrecked from sobs that were escaping. 

Maybe if they were together, James would tease Aleks about how he literally cried from pleasure when James are his ass. He'd pick on Aleks and the younger one would deny it until James would do it and Aleks would have tears in his eyes, but laughing because he'd knew James was right but wanted him to do it. 

Maybe. 

As James pulled away and Aleks' body was still shaking, Aleks quickly rolled over to be on his back. If not, James would fuck him from behind and while Aleks definitely didn't hate that, he liked seeing James and grabbing for him. Secretly, he though James liked that better too. Feeling the thick head of James' cock spreading him open, Aleks let out a low groan and arched his back just slightly. His hands grasped at James' back as he felt the other one filling him completely. His heart was racing as James began to move his hips, neither able to keep it slow tonight. James began to pound inside Of Aleks, the younger boy moaning out for James and clawing at his back. When James finally wrapped those long fingers around Aleks' cock and began to pump, Aleks could tell he wouldn't last long. The blond screamed as James began to pound against his spot relentlessly, pumping his cock the entire time. 

"James, James, James." Aleks chanted as he was about to cum, crying out when he finally did. Tightening around James, it was enough for the older boy to reach his orgasm, releasing deep inside Aleks with a groan of his name. After their highs were long gone, James pulled out of Aleks and their limbs tangled together as he pulled the blanket over them. Aleks would be gone in the morning and James would be left wondering when the next time would be. Maybe he would be able to ignore Aleks one time and kee his sanity in check. But if he was being honest with himself, James lived for these late nights when Aleks needed him. 

When James woke up alone that morning, he blindly reached over to see if Aleks was still there. He ignored the way his stomach knotted when he felt the other was long gone. Rubbing over his face, he glanced over and bit his lip softly at the little note on his nightstand. 

'Love you <3'

Pulling on a pair of sweatpants, James figured he should hurry and take Ein out. To be honest, he was surprised she hadn't bugged him yet. Heading down the stairs, he raised an eyebrow as he could distinctly smell bacon being cooked. What the fuck? Walking into his kitchen, the dark haired man froze at what was before him. Aleks had stolen a pair of his boxers that were barely clinging to his hips and his 'welcome to the shit show' shirt. The younger one was at the stove, bacon cooking on one pan while he had eggs going in another, completely oblivious to James being in the kitchen watching him. James didn't know what to do, Aleks had never stayed after one of their nights. Did he aknowledge it? Ask what Aleks was doing? Fuck, Aleks would notice him any minute. Taking a deep breath, James walked up behind the blond and slipped his arms around his waist, causing Aleks to jump just slightly. 

"Love you too, Aleksandr. I really, really love you too."


End file.
